A small Kidnapping
by Ilogicaly logical
Summary: Kid is kidnapped as a bargaining chip by Medusa but is instead used as a "Study instrument". Warning contains mature themes. Not for the kiddies.
1. kidnapping

A small kidnapping.

Medusa X Kid

This was because i damn well felt like it. And i was encouraged by the OH DEAR GOD NO DON'T DO IT. From friends... Supportive aren't they.

Waking up kid feels his arms bound behind him and a presences in the room. "I demand you tell me who you are and untie me now." Hearing a cold laughter he looks around and notices a figure standing there. "Well kid your finally awake, I suppose you would care to know who i am." The voice says with a cold laugh. Feeling his blood run cold he breaths out. "Medusa why have you kidnapped me?" Kid demands trying to stand up. "Better yet why have you made me tied up my hands but not my feet." Sighing he sits down. "So where are we, what are your intentions, generic questions."

"Your at my place and its simple i want a bargaining chip with the shinigami, nothing more. So im going to hold you here till i get what i want." She says laughing at kid. Walking out of the room kid yells from behind the door. "I will never submit to you and my dad knows that."

Looking around the room he sighs. "Empty, no mirrors, no sharp things, no nothing. She is smarter than i gave her credit for." Laying down he passes out.

Some time later.

"Get up kid. Its time for some experiments." Getting wrenched up he starts walking behind her.  
>"I'm not going to bow to your cheep experiments. is worse by far there is nothing you can dream up that he hasn't done before." He says laughing thinking he has ruined her plans of torture.<p>

Turning around she smiles at him. "There are some tortures only women can do little boy."  
>Feeling his face turn red he starts dragging his feet and fighting her. "Not so brave now are you kid?" watching her open a set of doors she drags him inside the room and kicks him onto something soft. "Wait im not ready, t-this." Looking around the room everything is perfectly symmetrical. "Can't we just stick to knives and electricity, normal experiments?" He says smiling and laughing slightly.<p>

Laughing in his face she whispers in his ear. "No sorry." Feeling the ropes be cut he tries to squirm away only to have his shirt be cut down the middle. "N-now i i'm sure we can come to some sort of conclusion that doesn't involve..." Feeling Medusa lips touch his own he shuts up and watches, face red.

"That's a good boy now sit back and watch." Medusa said as she slowly starts undressing. Taking off her hood she drops her dress with Kids jaw. Laughing she takes off her bra and sits on kids lap and kisses him. "Want to feel them?" She asks smiling coyly.

Nodding kid slowly pots his hands on both of them. "Perfectly symmetrical. I think i'm in heaven." Playing with them he looks up at her and she is still holding that smile. Blushing he gently takes one in his mouth and start sucking on it.

"Oh you naughty boy." She says as she watched him suck. Feeling his crotch get bigger he hears a squeak from her. "I'm sorry." He says looking away. "Is that a gun in your pocket or is that for me." She says laughing. Getting off his lap she unzips his fly and gasps a little. "Your body is all about symmetry, a perfect eight inches." Taking it into her mouth she gently sucks on the tip.

Feeling her mouth around his member he gasps. This was it his first time taken from him by a witch, not just any, but Medusa the one that nearly killed soul and tried to take . She was going to be his first.

Laying back he lets the sensations of her tongue fill his mind. "S-somethings happening." Feeling her teeth bite down he shouts in pain. "Not yet that is for somewhere else. I may try some later." She says winking. Sitting on his lap she kisses him again. then pulls her pantys aside and slowly lowers her self on. "Its b-bigger than i thought. But i can handle it." she says as she starts moving herself up and down.

Moving his hips with her she starts moaning. "You sure this is your first time Kid?" She says the redness on her face getting worse. Kissing kid she starts to moan. A few minutes later, kid stops kissing her. "If this it torture i like it."  
>Feeling that sensation again he cry's out with pleasure. "Me-medusa." Hearing her scream she falls on his chest. "Your such a naught boy, its lady's first."<p>

Slowly getting off him she smiles at him and lays next to him. "I stopped that plan after i took off your shirt."  
>"You cut it not ripped it." He said correcting her. Smiling he falls asleep. "Good-night Medusa." Waking up Kid looks around he is bound in ropes again but this time on a bed.<br>"Well crap I'm back in ropes again." He says falling asleep. 


	2. Cronas visit

Well, Here it is, chapter two... of a one shot. Thank Kiara Black cause I wouldn't of done it if she didn't write. Sodding bastards. ~IL It had been a few months since his kidnapping. In that time a routine had become fixed to him. Sleep, eat, experiments. Each little damn experiment was different. Sometimes they were messing with his soul, sometimes his body, most of the time it was sex. The only days he got rest was when Crona visited him, even then those were bad. She was coming today.  
>"Wonder what will happen this time." Kid says remembering the last time.<br>She had chained him to the wall and only drew on the left half of his body. It was so horrible and evil. At the mere thought he falls to the floor and starts sobbing. "Worthless trash, I need to die." Hearing the door open he looks at Crona and frowns.  
>"Getting ready already?" She says smiling at him. "Well good to know you like it." Taking a step to him she laughs.<br>"I thought we were friends Crona." He said backing up to the wall.  
>"You two are dumb-ass, but look at her mom and teacher." A small childish voice says appearing from her back. Flipping kid off Ragnarok smiles and continues.<br>"I suppose it helps that I tell her how too." Glaring at the little black pest he ignores it. Noticing the door was still open he laughs then dashes forward taking Crona by surprise. Making it out the door.  
>"Vector arrow." Being flung back into the room he starts swearing.<br>"Crona dear, remember experiments have to be contained." She said closing the door and walking off.  
>"Damn it all to hell." He says standing up.<br>"That wasn't very nice Kid, your hurting my feelings. But if you want to keep running i could switch to ropes." She says. Feeling her arms wrap around him and her lips make contact.  
>"Not again." Falling on the bed he watches Crona take off her dress. Unzipping his pants he start to struggle away from her grasp. Feeling a grip of pain clasp firmly around it he flinches.<br>"So who's boobs are bigger mine or Medusa's?"  
>Fuck. He thinks to himself. If i say her, i get good now but Medusa pain later. If i say Medusa i may lose my head. Deciding on the jew rout.<br>"They are both the same size perfectly symmetrical between you two." Feeling the grip get worse he cry's out a little. "I'm going to show you who's are bigger kid." Nodding he just prays she lets go. Feeling the grip release he looks down and she puts his crotch between her boobs.  
>"They're bigger huh, don't lie." Staying silent he lays back as she wraps her lips around it. he blushes a little and looks away. Pumping on it Crona Smiles.<br>"You'd Almost think she was trained huh kid, well one hundred percent virgin, feel privileged." Ragnarok says from on top of coronas head.  
>Flipping Him the bird kid blushes harder at the thought. "Crona, I-I'm..." Feeling his shoot into her mouth he looks away. "Sorry Crona." He says looking at her. Watching her drink it he laughs.<br>"Like i said im bigger." Helping her with her panty's he lays her on the bed and kisses her while he slides a finger in-between her legs. Gently rubbing her he pushes a finger into her slit and feels a wall a little way in. So he wasn't lying, this will be interesting. Keeping his lips pressed against hers he keeps fingering her. Feeling her moan through the kiss he stops and smiles.  
>"Please be gentle kid." She says quietly. Nodding he slowly pushes it into her hole. Hearing her shout out in pain he kisses her and strokes her head. "Shhh it will be over soon. " Pushing it all the way in he feels her wall tear open and her cry's turn to whimpers. Slowly getting a rhythm he keeps his hips moving and she starts to moan. "That wasn't so bad huh?" Nodding she helps him keep pace. A few minutes later he starts to spray her insides. "Wait wait i don't know how to deal with being pregnant."<br>"Don't worry Crona Medusa has medicine for it." Watching her nod she falls asleep. Getting dressed he leaves her a note to meet him at Shibusen. Heading out the door he dashes for freedom. Feeling the cool moon on his head. "Freedom." "Vector arrow."  
>" Son of a bitch." Being flung back into a different room he hits the wall and fall unconscious.<p>Kid: YOU BASTARD I HAD FREEDOM!<br>IL: She paid me.  
>Kid: I hate you.<br>IL: My heart bleeds for you.  
>Kid: We all know that you replaced that with half a Klondike bar. <p>


	3. A small Kid napping for a friend

Since his attempted escape kid had been put under tighter security. He was now tied up when he left the room, and at all times a snake with him at all times.

"I guess I screwed my only chance." He said leaning back. The snake whom he called Osirus had taken a liking to him. Now it was his it obey Medusa only when necessary. Sighing he pets the snake on the head lightly.

"Oh kid its time for something new." Medusa says from behind the door.

Watching the door open he notices a girl his age.

"Kid this is Kara; she is a dual weapon type so you will have no issues with wielding her. Today we will be testing you two under the effects of vodk-."

"Nope that shit is mine." IL says from out of nowhere.

"How did I know bringing out the booze would bring you here?" Medusa says sighing as she hands him the bottle.

"Damn right because I as the author claim all booze." He said shot gunning it.

"Sorry folks he's a wee bit drunk right now."

~ Shinigami-sama

-About six pages of drunken awesome writing.-

"Fuuuu my head hurts."

"Serves you right the author should not be getting drunk during his writing."

"Shut up Medusa."

Any who back to the story.

"Right since, we have no vodka were going to go with aphrodisiac, high concentration." Medusa says pulling out two needles. Watching her walk up to Kara she injects one into her neck. Wincing he sticks his arm out and feels the needle go in.

"Begin." Medusa says snapping her fingers. Grabbing the girls hand he feels a warm heat in his hand. Watching her turn she turns into two swords of perfect symmetrical-ness. Watching a clown rise from the shadows he gets into a defense. Watching the thing rush him he feels it hit him in the chest it was not pain but pleasure that he felt as he hit the wall.

"My speed is lagging." Kid says slowly standing up. Rushing the clown he swings with both swords and connects with its arm.

"Kid don't do that, i-it feels to good I can't focus so I'll transform back." Kara said her shape wavering.

"Don't just…..yet." Kid said panting hard his body burning. Running he jumps and kicks at the clowns head. Blocking it the clown sends him flying again his body in mind numbing pleasure.

"I…can't…think straight." Kid says on his knees.

"Time for a second dose kiddies." Medusa says walking inside and injecting kid again. Falling on his chest he watches with blurred eyes as Medusa sticks the needles into Kara's arm. That was it; maybe it was the pheromones in the air. Maybe it was the drug whatever it was it worked, Medusa had her lust driven Meisterand Weapon.

"I feel this is evil or cruel or something." IL says standing next to medusa behind a two way mirror.

"This from the guy who proclaims and I quote. "I AM THE GOD OF CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION FEAR ME PUNY MORTALS." The whole time completely serious." She says hitting him in the head.

"I said I feel I didn't say that I didn't enjoy it." He says with his eyes closed a smile on his face.

"And that's why I love you." She says grabbing his shoulder.

"Wait…WHAT, AH SHIT." Feeling himself thrown on to the bed in that room all that is heard is a scream from him.

"Kid, I can't think straight, Help." Kara says. In response kid grabs her and kisses her deeply, his mind far gone. Pulling her on the bed they keep kissing and start taking each others clothes off. Kissing her neck he slowly works his way down to her nipples and starts to suck on them. His body running on instinct he rubs her cunt while still sucking on them. A few minutes later a scream of pleasure erupts from her. Pushing him down on the bed she kisses the tip of his member. Dragging her tongue around it she starts to suck on the tip. Kid grabbing her head pushes it down to the base and she starts to gag. A few seconds later he lets her come up and struggles to say sorry. Starting again she keeps kissing and licking the thing not wanting to risk another forced deep throat.

Eight minutes later he sprays her face and hair.

"Even when his mind is gone he still is obsessed with eight, it's like it's hardwired into his DNA." Medusa says outing her top back on. From behind her a small sobbing is coming from a naked man.

"Oh man up IL Kid took it like a man." She says laughing.

"You didn't use whips, scalpels and claws on him." He says claw marks covering his back.

"I like to be gentle on my new lab rats."

"Then what am I?" IL asks putting his pants on, emo moment over.

"That was a mix of karma, enjoyment and a little bit of punishment for being lazy." She says laughing.

"It's a pain in the ass to type up this crap." IL says flipping her off.

"Oh hey look they are starting again." She says.

Kid took a simple doggy style position, and started to drive his point, (HEH point, I made a pun) home. Kissing her neck the burning in his body was only getting worse. A minute or so later they switched positions to Kara on top. From the room all that was heard was small moans and the occasional grunt, it smelled of sweat, lust and oddly enough vodka.

Another eight minutes pass and two final screams fill the room. Both of them passing out Kids final thought was, _I know how to escape_.

IL: How did I get raped, I'm the fucking author.

Medusa: Because your insane and you let your story's take on their own personality's.

Kid: Karma, you're an ass, do I need to go on?

IL: You really hate me right now.

Kid: Nooo, you think?

IL: Don't worry one more chapter then your free.

Kid: Really/

IL: Yes, then this story dies

All but IL: WHAT WHAT WHAT BUT I LOVE THIS.

IL: NO BUTS..


	4. The End

A small kidnapping

Chapter 4

"The end"

"So should we let him know?" IL said behind the two way mirror.

"Nah lets have his dad tell him, it will make it so much more interesting." Corona says back to him with a small smile.

"Evil, yet simple and it lets me be lazy, I like it." He says to her wrapping his arm around her.

Shrugging him off corona opens the door and shoos IL out.

"Let him out, and I'll fake attack and make him run, then Shinigami~Sama will deal with it, past that I dunno." She laughs as she slams the door in IL's face. Shrugging he walks for kids door.

"Right time to do this the awesome way." Kicking the door off its hinges he shouts at Kid.

"HEY WAKE UP, you've over stayed your welcome now get the fuck out with the girl and your snake. GO GO GO!" He says grabbing kid and dragging him along. A few feet from the entrance a cold voice sounds from behind them.

"And where are you two going, did I give you permission to leave. It's very rude to abandon your host like that." Medusa says with the calm in her voice raising the hair on Kids neck.

"Right, well…fuck. Kid run that way and run fast I'll hold her off for a while, just make sure you escape." IL says turning to face Medusa.

"But what's your name." Kid asks the unknown man.

"Call me Kyo, now GTFO." Kyo says sighing as Medusa summons a vector blade. Watching Kid dash for the entrance Kyo runs at Medusa and makes a kick for her head only to be blocked by the blade.

"I say three second then he's out, after that wanna go get the actual IL from his hangover?" Kyo says sighing at the author's stupidity.

"Yeah I guess, with out him were going to have a hard time explaining you and a few other things." Medusa says watching Kid run outside.

Outside :3

Feeling the sun hit his face Kid gets used to the light and looks around, black crosses were everywhere.

"What…the…fucking…hell." Kid says stunned, he was in his father's room there was his dad waving with a cup of tea.

"Hello Kid-kun, so she finally let you out huh, it was only a few weeks but I hope they were well spent." Shinigami~Sama says with a smile.

"Only a few week's, I SPENT MONTHS IN THERE!" Kid shouts setting down Kara he rushes his dad and go's to slug him.

SHINIGAMI CHOP…. BITCH :3

"Now that you've calmed down I can explain what's going on, now pay attention this may get confusing. Lately I've noticed all your friends having relations with other people, and I also noticed you weren't, so I decided to give you a little kick nut I didn't know how so I took suggestions, Kyo's was the best."

"Okay now I'm worried, who else suggested things?" Kid says a worried look on his face.

"Well Stine said he would make a girl have you fall in love with her, do it then kill her. Spirit's plan was to lock you in a room with Maka and a box of condoms, Blair said she would do it until I said no pay and Sid's was well to put it short zombie sex with a random zombie. I thought Mary might but she said not until marriage."

"Okay Kyo's was the best but, WHY MEDUSA, she is our worst enemy." He says glaring at her Walking next to two guys. One in a pure white suit with pitch black hair the other in a black suit and with white hair.

"Oh hello you guys finally found him? Good, He's going to have to tell the rest, it is his job." Shinigami~Sama says Pouring himself another cup of tea.

"Okay first off who the hell are those two." Kid says pointing at the twins.

"Well the one in black is the author, I'm his persona in Soul Eater, it helps him keep things in order." Kyo says shrugging.

"Okay…. What?" Kid says confused.

"Okay I'll start, right I'm just a new part of this stuff but my job is to make sure idiot over there doesn't screw things up in horrible ways. Now I'm about to say a lot of shit that's not going to make any sense. Okay IL here is pretty insane and that insanity causes his mind to let stories take on their own life's prolonging the writing processes so he has to add someone like me to keep his dumb-ass in line or such things like dinosaurs in it, chapter two originally had twelve of them, also somewhere he thought of the possibility of your dad be coming you mom kid." Kyo says sighing.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Shinigami~Sama shouts.

"Yeah things like that tend to happen, don't ask why cause I don't know how, now IL would you kindly finish the plot and enlighten Kid?" Kyo nudges IL sharply to get on with it.

"Right the plot, uh shit I got this oh yeah. Right."

"Any who Kid so we decided to use the Medusa rout but I needed someone who I could trust so I turned Corona into Medusa and gave here Medusa mind set because well she was a bit shy about it and she was a bit scared, Shinigami after all are well equipped (A thank you). So after that I kinda just said screw it and let her take her course with you."

"But dad why didn't you let me chose on my own time, huh no you had to take that option from me." Kid says shooting daggers at his dad.

"Kid I'm sorry but to make it up to you I bought you a new suit." Shinigami~Sama says pulling a new suit that looks like the one kids wearing.

"You can't win my affection from this one." Kid huffs.

"Okay Kid yes it was wrong, but he made up for it, CAN WE END THIS SHIT NOW?" Kyo questions.

"I'm good to end it." Shinigami~Sama says shaking kids hand.

"Meh, I guess, but this isn't over dad." Kid says with a little contempt.

"Okay good now were done."

"WAIT, we can't end this." Corona now turned back from Medusa.

"And why the hell not?" Kyo questions sighing.

"Because I'm pregnant with Kids child." Corona quietly says.

The end. You mad bros?

Shinigami~Sama: HOW THE HELL CAN YOU END IT ON THAT NOTE?

Kid: YOU….YOU…YOU THE HELL

IL: You seem to think I care.

Kyo: This is kind of cruel.

Corona: I don't know how to be a mother.

Shinigami~Sama: I demand you re-write the ending.

IL; Okay, Okay Here is what I'm gonna do, Ignore it all :3


	5. Pissed some of you off huh?

Surprise.

I'm sure many readers were A: pissed off, B: Disappointed or C: In a general state of WTF man. Well rest assured I'm going to bring closure to A small kidnapping,…Well probably, but frankly the reason I left it like that was the character was beginning to annoy me to write as him so I BS'ed My way through the ending, I plan to finish the ending properly or something, but with a different perspective, Maybe Stine or BlackStar, I dunno. Now I don't say it but I like hearing your guys opinions and I try to respond to pm's and all of that jazz So feel free to PM or email me, I'm not crazy or violent….Well not very violent.


	6. The true end and a new start

A small Kidnapping

The End

. took a while. I am sorry. Not really. Yeah, I have been busy with school, and lacked a total direction with where to go with it all, that and I wrote many a thing, none of which I feel like typing, really I'm only doing this out of some fucked up demented sense of duty.

LAST TIME ON…. A Small kidnapping.

Shit went down, Corona got pregnant and kid was bribed with clothes. That actually sums it up pretty well. Fuck. Why do I feel like it wasn't that much hard work. Eh.

"Corona is what?!" Kyo yells out in a mix of shock, anger and boredom.

"Didn't I ignore this like a year ago? Possibly more." *THWACK*

"Alright Alright I'll finish it." IL bitches while rubbing his head.

Everyone looks to her in astonishment. Here was a girl that was unsure of how to greet someone, how in the flying hell was she supposed to help an O.C.D Nut-job raise a kid.

Looking over to Kid Shinigami gives him a questioning look.

"Call Spirit, he knows the most about raising a kid unfortunately." Kid sighs not knowing what is actually going on.

Six years later.

…..

I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE.

It had been six years. So much had happened in that six years, he had a darling girl, everyone of his friends had gotten married, his father had passed on the title of death, it involved his death a saddening event, The kishen had been slain, he saved corona from madness and they we're happily married. Kyo had taken Spirits place as his death scythe, the twin blades fit him now more than Liz and Patty. He preferred Liz and Patty in small scale fights but anything that required his personal attention he used Kyo. IL Had Married Liz and well did what he did best, wrote. He had published many successful fantasy's but his best selling book was the (Unauthorized) Autobiography of Kid.

Life was at its simplest, content. It always seemed to go horribly wrong when it was like that. Oh how wrong it went.

July 16th

Reconin- OMGWTF Day

It was nice outside as he walked beside his lovely wife, arm in arm, his young daughter holding his hand. It was a celebration for his daughters birthday.

"So Alessa, what would you like for your birthday?" Kid asks his young daughter.

Without warning a explosion thunders echos through the city.

"WHAT THE HELL! CORONA GET ALESSA TO THE MIRROR!" Kid shouts as he rushes to the main hall. The sounds of fighting echoed through the hallways.

In the main hallway Maka, BlackStar, Tsubaki and Soul we're fighting unknown assailants. They fell like flies but there were insane amounts.

"MAKA! What in the name of my father is going on here?" Kid demands.

"Kid, Good you're here. I don't know what happened but out of nowhere all of thees freaks attacked the city, IL and Kyo went to the front gates to stem the time but so many are already in, Liz and Patty are fighting with Kim, Kiliik and Ox on the roof, You need to go get them and help IL and Kyo.

Front Gates

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS UNHOLY JUST STOP COMING AND DIE ALREADY!" IL cry's out as he cuts down the masked figures one after another.

Screaming with rage both of the blades extend as a small breaking sound fills his ears. They smashed his drink.

All hell just broke loose. Cutting down dozens at a time with the extended blades. His Soul wavelength was a mix of hopelessness and loss. The aura that covered the blades was black with a silver lining.

"Oh dear, seems I failed at repressing his wavelength." Kyo laughs as the slaughter flows around him.

Main Street

"This wavelength, it can't be." Kid says to himself worried. It wasn't well known but IL's Wavelength was one of the few that could completely change him from the happy idiot he is to a monster that would kill a child without hesitation, but Kyo should of suppressed it. Gripping the twins he shoots his way through heading for the gates.

As he reaches the gates corpses lie everywhere both civilian and enemy. Evil emanates from his entire body.

"KYO! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING RELEASED?" Kid shouts.

"Well frankly I released him, I tired of being your damn servant, frankly I figure that I can do a better job than you, and this little cou was just what I needed to let his evil side out. After all its amusing what happens to him when I let his other side show, Right IL?" Kyo says in a easy going tone acting as if nothing happened.

With a laugh and in a tone that IL has never used in front of Kid he reply's.

"You're damned you asshole, it only took you fucking seven years to let me out."

Slugging Kyo he laughs and grabs him transforming Kyo back into the dual blades.

Slashing at Kid he laughs as a\man is run through.

:You Monster!" Kid shouts and fires a few bullets at him. Blocking IL Slashes at him sending a shock-wave. This was bad Kid had to get him out of the city before he used Kyos transformed state. Holstering Liz and Patty he Ruses him and grabs him, using his shinigami strength he throws him over the walls.

"Be careful Kid that's still IL." Liz shouts out.

"Break his fucking neck!" Patty shouts out in a joyful evil referring to Kyo.

To be continued….

IL: Yup it's the end of a small kidnapping. ON TO THE NEXT SERIES. Which has yet to get a name.

Kid: Really? You trash my town and then put a to be continued.

IL: Yup/

Kyo: WHY THE HELL AM I EVIL NOW?

IL: Because.

Generic fan: Whens the nxt 1 coming out?1111!11!1!11

IL: -Bitch smacks- HERESY!


End file.
